Pyros of the Caribbean
by Rasberry Rum
Summary: The normal "a coule years later" story. Jack and Will get drunk. Theres a new Governor. and later theres fires. lots of fires.
1. Drunken

this is my first fic... I'm learning! Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. or Jack. or Will. :.:tear:.: or anyone. I only own my clothes pin. The one that you attempted to steal, you remember that don't ya'?!  
  
~.~.~.~.~*~*~*~*  
  
His eyes looked strangely out of focus, and his steps were looking very familiar. Elizabeth went and slapped her husband. He had been out drinking with Jack Sparrow again! Curse that pirate! Will knew how she loathed rum, and Will knew what she would do if she found out he was drinking it. Didn't he? There was no response from Will, he just stood swaying on the spot. She slapped him again. Oh it was hopeless! Elizabeth stormed off to comfort the baby who was now crying.  
  
Will Turner looked up and around. Where was he? And who was that woman? She reminded him of someone. who could it be? A voice in his head told him he should know her. And what WAS that racket off in the distance? But none of these questions worried Will for long. He swayed for a second more then passed out.  
  
There was that man again! Swaggering through the city as if he owned it. Every one knew who he was but no one knew what he was up to. He was dressed in a manor that was most un welcome in Port Royal. For his outfit screamed "I'm a pirate! Arrest me!" but no one dared to, for his name struck fear into their hearts, because they all heard the stories about him, they all heard what he was capable of doing. And anyways, it was always a bad idea to challenge the governor.  
  
Jack laughed to himself as he wandered around aimlessly. He loved the funny looks the people gave him as he passed he loved the fear in their eyes. This was what he lived for. This and rum. And Elizabeth. And Jack was going to do everything he could to get her. And he also heard that there was a whole lot of rum in the cellar of the Turners house, he intended to get his filthy hands on that too... well his hands werent VERY filthy... he thought he washed them last week... maybe...  
  
*~*~*~*~.~.~.~.  
  
hmm it coulda been worse... but it will get better! please reveiw! 


	2. Crying

Disclaimer: I own naught but my name. which I share with a million people out there :.:sob:.: I don't even own David Sparrow! David Sparrow is Hopkins'. _ hmm but I guess I own Kiley. Cool.  
  
.~.~.~.~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nooooooooo body knooooooooowwwwws the trouble I seeeeeeeee, noooooooooo body knooooooowwws my sorrrrrrroooooowwww." Jack wandered around singing this catchy tune at the top of his lungs. Those strange looks from the common folk of Port Royal were so so so so satisfying! Oh he loved how predictable these people are. He placed his palms together and bowed at them, they turned their backs. "Hah" He laughed at them. Oh look. Elizabeth's house. How convenient. Jack let himself in.  
  
Will woke up in his on bed. Wasn't it night just a few minutes ago? It looked like about noon. And where was Elizabeth. And Kiley? Oh well. He would think about it when he woke up.  
  
"He is irresponsible" chop "childish" chop "and hasn't changed" chop "one bit!" CHOP. Elizabeth stood chopping vegetables while talking to Kiley, but since Kiley couldn't understand she was mostly talking to herself. Will went out drinking with Jack quite often and he thought Elizabeth didn't notice. HE WAS SO STUPID. but also very cute when drunk. Rum played a major role in Elizabeth's past. Will knew that. He knew what could end up happening, he knew what did happen.  
  
She was only 3 years old but Kiley knew there was something not right going on at her house, her daddy slept all the time and mommy always was mad at daddy. And there was strange strange Jack Sparrow, who daddy was with a lot and mommy hated. Kiley was confused. So she began to cry. No one saw Jack standing in the doorway.  
  
"I am the great and powerful governor! All must fear me!" David Sparrow wandered around the town, the people backed away. Port Royal had become a place of fear, With David running it many things changed. But no one stood up to him because they knew what he did to Elizabeth's first child. And The previous governor, Governor Swann. So they let the port go astray under the command of Captain Jack Sparrows brother, that he didn't know he had.  
  
~.~.~.~.~*~*~*~*~  
  
These are me chapters short and sweeeet.  
  
Alright I need people to review cuz I don't know if I should continue this or not? Yay or nay! Cast your votes now! 


End file.
